mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Relationships (MySims Kingdom)
Relationships in MySims Kingdom aren't exactly the same as they were in the original MySims. In Kingdom, relationships measure more of whether you've done all of a character's tasks or not. You can see your Sim's relationship with another character in the Relationship Book section of your Travelogue when viewing the smiley face icons (your friendship being the max at the golden, shining smiley face). Relationships never go down or up from social reactions such as being nice or mean, neither do they go up or down from adding or removing objects and furniture from certain areas on their home island. They only go up from the completion of tasks during the game (but can never go down). There is a known glitch in the game where even though you have completed all of a Sim's tasks, you will not be given BFF status with that Sim. It is not known what the cause of this is, but it may be possible that the glitch is caused when either when you delay doing a Sim's post-task, or some other reason. Relationship Levels When you do a task, 2 green ++'s will appear above a Sim's head. Sometimes, a task will not increase a Sim's relationship (usually tasks that don't require much effort). Social Interactions Throughout MySims Kingdom, you'll be able to interact with many characters (around 40-50). Although being nice/mean doesn't gain/lose you any friendship, you will gain a few essences (Happy if you've been nice, Sad if you've been nasty). Interacting with other characters is necessary to progress through the game. Normally, you can do 3 interactions with a character; Talk, Be Nice, or Be Mean. Be Nice or Be Mean will temporarily disappear and be replaced by the "Socialize" interaction when you are asked to do some socializing task with another character. Since socialization is a task, it will gain you friendship after your interaction with the character (but it must be a successful socialization). Talk You can learn more about other Sims by Talking with them. You also use this social interaction to receive tasks from the Sim (when they have a yellow exclamation mark over their heads), or when you want to tell the Sim that you have finished a task they distributed (gift box hovers above their heads when this is the case). If a task isn't currently in action, you can talk to the character just to learn a bit more about their personality and to exchange a few pleasantries. Be Nice Use the "Be Nice" interaction to do a friendly interaction with the Sim you are facing. Doing so will give you Happy essences. Depending on your friendship level, you will do different Be Nice interactions: Relationship Lv. 1-3: :*Give flowers :*Cheer up :*Tell joke Relationship Lv. 4-5: :*Juggle balls :*Compliment :*High-five Relationship Lv. 6-7: :*Hug :*Tickle :*Stomach high-five Being nice Be Mean Execute the "Be Mean" interaction to do a nasty, mean interaction against the other Sim. The other Sim will then send Sad essences at you. Relationship Lv. Acq. * Shove * Slap * Foot stomp Relationship Lv. Freind * Poke * Puts on mask * Tease Relationship Lv. Best freind * Poke * Trick * Yell at However, you can not be nice or mean to Buddy and Lyndsay, but you can still talk to them. Category:Other Tabs